The Bodyswitched Nations
by Candles934
Summary: Japan and Italy wake up as... each other? How and why did this happen? How do they get back to normal? Why does someone step in to ruin it all once there's a solution? Why am I asking so many questions? Just read and leave a review to let me know what you think! Rated T for swearing. (Changed title from 'Japan and Italy Body Switch')
1. Who am I?

**Author's Note- **Welcome to my first fanfiction! I hope you like it ^-^

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

Japan woke up in the dark this morning, but something was off.

It wasn't much to notice that he wasn't in his own bed.

_Whe- where am I? What happened last night? I was home wasn't I-_

His thoughts were interrupted by someone's breathing. He sounded asleep, but who could it be?

Careful not to wake whoever it was, he blindly tried to find the door to the room. there wasn't anything on the floor to trip on, and Japan found the doorknob easily. Out in the hallway, the light was on and he silently closed the door.

What was off? Well, he wasn't in his own house. He also seemed a bit taller. Altogether, something was wrong.

Japan took another look into the room. Laying down was... Mr. Germany? Why was Japan in Germany's house? And why in bed with him?

_I need to find a mirror..._

Not too far away was a bathroom. Closing and locking the door, Japan glanced in the mirror. He didn't see himself, he saw Italy.

Japan almost screamed, but remembered that Germany was still sleeping. He bit his lip.

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm... What time is it anyway?_

To answer Japan's question, he faintly heard an alarm clock in the other room. It was shut off, and a few moments later, there were footsteps in the hallway.

Then a knock at the bathroom door.

"Italy, are you in there?" It was Germany.

Japan froze. What was he supposed to do?

"Italy?"

Japan tried to sound like Italy the best he could. "Um, yeah! I'll be out in a minute, okay?" It was weird to not hear his own voice.

"Alright then. If you aren't going back to sleep, you can join me for breakfast downstairs."

After hearing Germany go downstairs, Japan came out of the bathroom. There was a clock in the hallway. 9:07.

_Wow, I'm surprised he didn't wake up earlier-This isn't what I'm supposed to be thinking about. I'm in Italy's body. What should I do? Should I tell Mr. Germany, or should I just pretend to be Italy for now? _

_And what about Italy? He should be me if I woke up as him, correct? Should I call him?_

After thinking for a moment, he decided that he didn't want to keep Germany waiting. Japan quickly found a fitting pair of Italy's clothes and went downstairs.

* * *

"Ve~?"

Italy woke up with the sun in his eyes, as usual. He looked around, and again, this wasn't right.

"Where is Germany? I know I fell asleep with him last night~ Hey, my voice! I sound just like Japan, don't I? And isn't this Japan's house? What happened?"

Italy stood up. He felt even shorter. Black hair brushed the side of his face.

He went around to find a mirror and came upon the bathroom. When Italy stared in the mirror, Japan stared back.

"I- I look just like Japan! And I sound like him too~! Did we switch bodies or something? What should I do?"

His stomach growled.

"Oh! I need breakfast before I can think. I wonder if Japan has anything for pasta~?"

Italy looked through the kitchen and started making breakfast.

"Hmmmmm... No pasta... What's here? I guess it would be okay if I had the last of his soup then..."

A bowl of miso soup later, the Italian was ready to figure this whole thing out.

"What should I do~? Maybe... maybe I'll call Japan! He would be me if I was him, wouldn't he?"

The Italian picked up the phone and dialed Germany's number.


	2. Facing Germany and Prussia

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

Germany was busy at the stove, cooking eggs for three.

Sitting at the table was Prussia, looking half-asleep.

"Ahhhh West. Why would you wake me up so early? I need sleep to stay so awesome, you know. "

Japan walked in. He had to keep his eyes closed all the time, which was annoying, but he didn't want to give himself away. Not yet, at least.

"Italy? You're already awake? Here, sit. Are you feeling okay?"

Japan hesitated, but sat.

"Uhh, no, I'm fine. Just- just a bad dream woke me up, that's all."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes."

Germany came to the table with two plates. "Guten morgen, Italy." He got his own and sat down.

Prussia looked down hungrily. "Its about time, West. I'm starving."

Japan looked down, too. He was quite hungry himself. "Er- Grazie!" he started to eat. It felt out of place to be as loud and bubbly as Italy. If anyone asked, he would say that he wasn't feeling well.

The table was silent, which was most unusual. Usually Italy would go on and on about his dreams, especially if they were bad ones.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Germany gave a concerned look.

_I should probably go see Italy, to make sure that he's okay._

"Italy?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry. I'm fine, just thinking about something."

The Germans looked at each other.

"Hey Italy, do you want to go lay down or something? You look a little pale. West and I can clean up for you."

The phone rang. And rang again.

_Could it be Italy?_

Prussia stood up. "I'll get it."

"Hello? Oh, hi Japan."

_Japan?_

"Oh, ok then. I'll get him." Prussia held the phone away from his mouth. "Italy! Japan wants to talk to you!"

Japan picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Japan? Is that you? You sound just like me~!"

"I know. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No~, I thought you would know what to do~"

"Hmm... alright then. Maybe we should discuss this further in person...?"

"Oh Yeah~! Should I come to Germany's house then?"

"No, I think it would be better if I came over there."

"Okey Dokey then~ I'll wait for you here~!"

Italy hung up. It was weird to hear his own voice so cheery and bubbly. Japan sighed and put down the phone. He was staring at the kitchen cupboard.

When he turned around, Germany and Prussia were staring at him. Japan had forgotten they were there.

"Japan wants me to come over." Was all he could think of.

Germany knew something was wrong.

_'Do you have any idea what happened'? 'We should discuss this further in person'? Italy is acting so quiet today, and he never uses words like 'discuss' or 'further'. And what happened anyway? Why does he want to go to Japan's house?_


	3. Leaving For Italy

**Author's Note- **Sorry that this one is kind of short...

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

"Its kind of important, so I'll leave right away." Japan hated to be rude, but it _is_ important. Body-switching doesn't happen on a day-to-day basis, does it?

"Italy, you're not leaving until you tell us what's going on." Germany stood firm.

Japan bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now. When I get back, I promise-"

"No. If its so important, then why can't you say it?" Germany was putting so much pressure on him.

"Erm..." Japan was cornered.

"Oh come on West, lay off it. Who cares if he doesn't want to tell you? Oh wait- you aren't jealous of Japan since Italy wants to hang out with him more, are you? Kesesese~"

"What are you rambling on about?" Germany turned to his brother.

"You _are_ aren't you! Kesesesesese~~~"

Germany shook his head. "Stop being such a dummkopf."

_I should just tell them. Its not like I was doing such a good job of acting like Italy, was I?_

"Well?" Germany looked at Japan with intense blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Japan bowed to Germany. It felt more like himself to show some respect. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Mr. Germany. I'm not Italy. My name is Japan. I- well,- woke up like this..." Japan's voice trailed off. It felt good to open his eyes again.

"J-Japan?" Germany stared.

"Hai."

"NO WAY! You're really Japan? That's awesome! (Still not as awesome as me, but you know, whatever.)"

"Shut up, bruder. So then that means Italy woke up as you?"

"Hai. I was going to meet with Italy, to see if we could, you know, fix this. If you don't mind, Mr. Germany, I think I'll leave now. Oh yes, and thank you for breakfast."

"Of course. Do you need help with anything else?" Germany offered.

"No, but thank you for offering. I'll see you later."

"Be safe." Japan nodded back.

As soon as Japan left the room, Germany turned to his brother. "Clean the dishes. I need to go for groceries."

"Awwww West, you're no fun! And besides, Japan is Italy! And Italy is Japan! I should tell Spain, he would love to hear abou-"

"Nein. You will not go about telling anyone, understand? Until there's a solution to this, it should be kept a secret."

"Fine." Prussia looked away from his brother to hide the grin on his face. _Ah, West, do you really think I'm going to listen?_


	4. More Problems

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

Italy hung up the phone. "What should I do while I'm waiting? Hey look a kitty! Here, kitty, kitty, let me play with you! Oh wait! I know! Japan has a bath outside. I might as well clean up. A nice warm bath sounds nice."

The Italian stepped outside. The water was warm, and it felt good to relax in an outdoor Japanese bath. After who knows how long (its fairly easy to lose track of time in a hot bath), Italy heard the doorbell ring. It echoed between the trees.

"Oh! That must be Japan~!"

He quickly got out and wrapped a towel around himself. "Why doesn't he just come in? Its his house, after all~"

Italy opened the door with a towel around his waist.

"Nihao, Japan!" It wasn't himself he was looking at. It was China.

_Oh, ummmm...I don't think I should tell China. I'll leave that to Japan when he gets now, I guess I should act like him..._

He opened his eyes.

_Hey! I can actually see now!_

"Oh, um, China, what brings you here~?"

China stared.

"Hm~? What's wrong?" Italy tilted his head.

"Japan, go get dressed and lay down. I'll make you some tea. You're coming down with something." China entered the door.

"Hm? No, I'm fine. I just took a bath~!" He closed his eyes again, bringing back the strange happiness that Japan never has.

"Now? In the morning? And stop acting so happy! You're really freaking me out!"

_Oh yeah~! Japan is always so quiet and calm. And I guess I've never seen him shirtless like this either. Japan is like the complete opposite of me. I hope I didn't give it away~!_

He opened his eyes again, and tried not to act so bubbly. "Oh, sorry, China-san. I um, apologize for my rude behavior." Italy bowed to show the respect that Japan would have given.

"That sounds more like you. But go get dressed! You're acting so weird today."

"Hai. My apologies, China-san~"

_Its kinda fun pretending to be Japan~_

"You sure are happy today, Japan." China shook his head as 'Japan' entered his bedroom.

The doorbell rang. "Who the hell is that?" He sighed. "Japan's getting dressed. I might as well get it."

China opened the door. "Nihao, Italy."

'Italy' was suprised to see China. _Why is China here? And where is Italy? I hope Italy had the sense to act like me..._

Japan closed his eyes. _Remember, I'm Italy. Act happy and clueless._

"Hi, China~! I was, er- looking for Japan. Where is he~?"

_That was okay, right? Did I sound happy enough?_

"He's getting dressed. I swear, he must have a fever or something. I came here to tell him something and he answers the door with only a towel. He says he just took a bath! And in the morning, too!"

_*sigh* Italy..._

"Well, I hope he's okay..." Japan's voice trailed off.

"Konnichiwa, Italy~!" Italy came out of the bedroom in a blue kimono. His face had that happy Italian look.

_Oh, Kami, I wish he would stop smiling._

"So, China~!" Japan started, matching Italy's expression. "Why are you here~?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Next month's world meeting has been changed to an earlier date, and I thought I would tell you if you haven't gotten the message."

"How early~?" Japan asked. _Its tiring being this upbeat._

"Two days." China answered.

"Ok, so its two days earlier than its supposed to be~?" Italy was as calm as he was going to get.

"No, the meeting. It's in two days."


	5. Can England Help?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

Japan couldn't move. _Two days? We have forty-eight hours to figure this out and not only that, but fix it too?_

"Um, Italy? You look sick."

Japan clutched his stomach. All of this was too much to think about.

_Remember, you are Italy. _

"No, I'm fine. Its just, whenever there's a meeting, Germany makes me do all this paperwork and it takes forever..." His voice trailed off again.

Italy gave him a thumbs up behind China's back.

"Ok, then. I need to get my stuff ready too. See you later. *mumble* bunch of crazies."

After China left, the two nations sat on the couch. Japan still felt sick.

"Wow, Japan~ You're really good at being me~!"

"Thanks. Well, I was good in front of China. I sort of gave it away to Mr. Germany..."

"So Germany knows~?"

"Prussia too."

"Alright then. Now what should we do~? There's a world meeting in two days."

"Hmmmmm... I don't know." Japan sighed. "Let us just hope that we can fix this before then."

"And if we don't~?"

"Then we go to the meeting as each other. Though seeing as how hard it was for me in front of just China, I don't think that would be a wise decision."

"Hmmmm..." Italy was thinking with that Italian look of his. "Oh! I know~! Mr. England!"

"Mr. England?"

"Yeah~! He's into magic and stuff~! Maybe he knows what happened~?"

"I doubt he knows what happened, but its possible for him to fix it, I guess..."

"Alright then~! Lets go see Mr. England~!"

Japan sighed. _This is going to be a long two days._

* * *

England fingered through his old spell books, trying to figure out the whole situation.

"Aw, damn it all. I knew I attempted _something_ last night. How am I supposed to figure out what it was?"

Last night, after trying to think of a way to get back at France for posting a video of him talking to his magical friends (Which of course, no one else could see which mad England look ridiculous, the Brit had gotten drunk and pulled out his wand. Who knows what he did or who it affected. (We can take a little guess, can't we?)

"Come on, come on. There has to be a way for me to check my recent magic activities, right?"

He was starting to have his doubts.

Then the doorbell.

"Who's interrupting me?" England got up and made his way upstairs, around the stacks of books he was looking at.

He opened the door. "Italy? Japan? What brings you here?"

'Italy' had bowed to him, and 'Japan' had a stupid grin on his face.

_Bloody hell no. How drunk did I get?_


	6. Finally, a Solution

**Author's Note-** I want to thank my friend for writing part of this for me. While I changed most of it, it gave me ideas for the future.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hetalia or its characters. Imagine how it would turn out if I did ^-^

* * *

"Let me get this straight. When you woke up this morning, you woke up in each others bodies?"

"Yep~!" Italy grinned._ It's weird to see Japan so happy. Then again, he isn't Japan. How did I even manage to do this?_

England led his guests downstairs to the basement.

England put his finger to his chin to think. "In that case, I might be able to fix it. It could take some time, though ."

"Not to be rude or anything, but how long? Next month's world meeting was changed to two days from now." _Wow. I never knew Italy's eyes were brown. Wait-there's a meeting in two days?! _

"What do you mean, 'the meeting has been changed'?" England hadn't gotten the message yet.

"Um, yeah~! China came by Japan's house earlier to tell us~!"

Too many thoughts raced through England 's mind. _Great, just great. There's a world meeting in two days and I was stupid enough to use magic while I was drunk. Now I have to help them get back to normal. Well, I brought this on myself, didn't I ?_ He sighed in his mind._ How the hell am I supposed to do this? I need to get my papers ready for the meeting._

Japan still felt sick. Judging by England's expression, it looked like England couldn't fix this in time. He couldn't bear the thought of being in front of everyone as Italy. He couldn't bear the thought of Italy being in front of everyone as him. Neither one of them could pull i t off.

"So, Mr. England~! Do you have some magic thing that could help us~?"

England sighed. "Possibly. I would need to look through all of these books, though. Perhaps I can get some help from you two?"

"Of course, England-san." Japan sat on the floor, cross-legged, and began scanning through the books.

"Oh~! I wanna help too~!" Italy joined Japan.

_This is all my fault._ England sat down and began looking at the books, too. _I hope I can get them back to normal. I swear I'll never drink again. _(We all know that's a lie.)

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Considering the amount of books that Eng land had, it wasn't long before Italy found something.

"Hey, look~! This one says something about body switching~!"

"Hmm?" England looked up from a recipe for a love potion. "Let me see."

Japan put down his book and looked up. England read the page, his green eyes moving quickly left to right.

"I can make a potion to fix this. The ingredients are fairly common, and I can brew it in about... say maybe three hours . All you need to do is drink it when I' m done."

Japan made a huge sigh of relief. _Thank Kami. We can get back to normal, and I will even have time to get everything ready for the meeting._

England stood up and stretched his legs. "I guess I'd better get started, then."


	7. Is It Really Over?

**Author's Note-** I apologize for such a late update. I was really lazy and didn't feel like writing... But whatever. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Japan and Italy waited upstairs while England stayed in his basement, fooling around with whatever had to be fooled around with.

Japan could hear England yell "BLOODY HELL!" from time to time. Sometimes it was a chant, and sometimes it was some sort of explosion that shook the house.

After about three hours, the Brit came up the stairs with a bottle of blue liquid. He set it on the table and brought two glasses from the kitchen.

"Here. I finished it." England called them to the table. His clothes were partially burnt.

He was careful to only pour a little in each glass.

He slid the glasses toward them. "Bottoms up. It will take awhile for it to take effect, but you should be back to normal by the time you wake up tomorrow. And don't drink any more than this. Too much of this potion (or ANY potion for that matter) would result in God knows what."

Japan hesitated. _Well, if this strange substance will work..._ He closed his eyes and took a sip. _Its very... sweet._

England brought his hand to his forehead. "If you dont mind, I think I'm going to go take a nap. I hate to be rude, but I feel like I'm going to pass out any second."

"Okay Mr. England~ And thanks for the potion too~!"

"No problem." England went upstairs and did as he said.

"Okay~! Now what should we do~?" Italy turned to Japan.

"I think we should pretend to be each other until tomorrow morning."

"Aww~ So that means I can't sleep with Germany tonight~?" Italy looked disappointed.

"No, sorry. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. If you need to reach me, I'll be sleeping at your house tonight, alright?"

"Ok then Japan~! See you tomorrow~!"

The two countries went their separate ways and hoped that they would wake up in their own beds the next day.

* * *

****A few moments before****

"Kesesesese~ This plan is perfect!" Prussia loitered outside of England's house. He had followed Japan and Italy here after visting Spain.

"If Spain won't believe me that they switched bodies, then I'll get video evidence. Kesesese~" Prussia pulled out his cell phone and pointed it through the kitchen window. He could see Japan and Italy perfectly. 'Japan' was jumping around like an idiot.

"Kesesesese~ Hm? What's that? They're drinking something? Why so little of it?"

Prussia moved closer to the window.

"I think I'll take a closer look..."

England left the scene and Japan and Italy started talking. After Prussia heard the door open and close from the other side of the house indicating that they had left, Prussia decided to get a closer look at the bottle of blue liquid.

He entered through the back door and was in the kitchen. He could smell a sweet aroma in the air.

"What's that smell? Is it this?" He uncorked the bottle and it became slightly stronger.

"I wonder what it tastes like..." He took a sip. _This... It tastes... It tastes like... It tastes better than beer? How is this possible? I just want more of it. _He drank some more. "It's much sweeter." Prussia stopped himself. Half the bottle was left.

"Kesesese~ I'll save the rest for later. Maybe Spain should try this? Oh, I got it! I'll slip some in his drink when he's not looking. He'll wonder why his wine is so sweet. The taste will drive him insane! Kesesesese~"

_Perfect,_ Prussia thought to himself as he fled England's house, bottle of mysterious blue liquid in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note- **Dun dun dun~ What will happen next? Prussia drank some of it, so what does it screw up? I don't know.

P.S.- I apologize for the short chapter that is short.


	8. Mein Gott, Prussia

**Author's Note- **Okay, so I've decided that I'm going to try to post a new chapter every other day, if not, daily. That okay? Good. Also, I apologize for the slow chapter today. It will be better by tomorrow. Or Sunday. Whenever I get around to updating.

Another thing- This is the longest chapter here. I thought it would be better to have a long boring chapter than two short ones. Just get this over with.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Hetalia.

Okay then, enjoy!

* * *

Later that evening, Japan arrived at Italy's house. He was so exhausted from the events of today that he had absolutely no energy to spare on being that Italian nation. How did Italy do it?

_I suppose he gets all that energy from sleeping so much. _Japan walked to the door and almost knocked when he remembered that it was his own home until tomorrow morning.

When he entered the door, Japan could smell something cooking. He recognized pasta.

He entered the kitchen and someone was at the stove, fairly busy with a boiling pot.

_Oh, that's right. Italy has a brother. Romano._ Japan closed his eyes, pretending to be the Italian once again.

Romano turned around. "You!" By the tone of his voice, he seemed pretty angry.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL DAY!?" In fact, Romano was pretty pissed off.

"Oh, wait, I know! YOU WERE HANGING OUT WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD, WEREN'T YOU?"

_Potato bastard? Does he mean Germany?_

"Are you going to answer me? Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me like an idiot?"

Japan brought out some extra energy. "Oh yeah~! I was um- at Germany's house! We played in the park!"

Romano shook his head. "Whatever. The pasta is almost ready. Are you going to join me for dinner?"

Japan wasn't hungry, and he was surprised. He hadn't eaten much all day, but he just wanted to lay down and sleep. "Um, no, actually- I ate at Germany's house before I left~! I'm- I'm just going to lay down, okay~?" Japan rushed out of the room to avoid any more awkward conversation.

Romano stared in shock. It was unlike Italy to turn down a plate of pasta. "Whatever." He thought to himself. "I'd better let him sleep."

* * *

Italy came to Japan's house and he was pretty tired, too.

He found a set of clothes to sleep in and crawled into bed. He passed out right away.

* * *

Prussia was anything but tired. It was a Friday, and it was perfect to go out drinking with Spain.

When he walked into the bar, he saw Spain at a table, chatting with a pretty lady.

The lady stood up, smiled and waved at Spain, and left. Spain waved back and noticed Prussia. He called him over to the table.

"Hey, Prussia! I ordered you a jug of beer." Spain took a sip from his wine.

Prussia sat down and poured a glass. "Kesesesese~" It felt good to have some beer again.

"France should be here already. I wonder why he's running late." Spain looked at his watch. He got up from the table.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Prussia looked up.

"Bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

_Kesesesesese~ Now's my chance._

As soon as Spain left, Prussia took out the bottle of liquid he was concealing in his coat. He poured a little in Spain's glass, but not so it was noticable that there was more wine. As he was tucking the bottle away again, France walked in and sat at their table.

"Ohonhonhon~ So, Prussia, how was your day? Where's Spain?"

"He went to take a leak. And I spent my day cleaning the house since West won't shut up about it. 'You need to make your bed. Vaccumm the carpets.' Blah blah blah..."

Spain joined them again. "Hey France, glad you could make it."

He reached for his glass and took another sip. He stopped. _That's strange..._ He sipped again. Maybe his taste buds were playing a trick on him? Again, it wasn't right.

"What's the matter?" France turned his head, putting his own wine down.

"This doesn't taste right. It's like someone dumped a cup of sugar in it."

Prussia tried not to laugh.

"Really? Give me that. Let me try." France drank from Spain's wine. "You're right, it _is_ pretty sweet. It's good, though." He slid it back to Spain.

Prussia drank his beer. France and Spain had some more wine. The rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

The next morning, Japan felt absolutely horrible. He wasn't in Italy's bed, but he wasn't in his own, either. He was on a couch.

Japan sat up and rubbed his head. _What happened last night? Lets see... I was at Italy's house because of this body-switching thing. I was really tired, so I fell asleep upstairs. That's it, right?_

He looked around. Spain was asleep on another couch, and France passed out on the floor.

Hair hung in Japan's face, only it wasn't black. It was silver.

_No. Please, please don't be in someone else's body. What did I ever do for this to happen?_

He searched around for a mirror, and there was a bathroom down the hall.

Red eyes, silver hair. He was in Prussia's body.

_There's a world meeting tomorrow. Oh, Kami, what do I do?_


	9. More Switching?

**Author's Note-** Okay~ I finished this chapter! I apologize for kind of a short chapter. I'm trying to get them longer. I'm also thinking about double-updating today if I finish the next one. Enjoy, I guess~

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Japan held his head as thoughts raced through his mind and he paced back and forth in the living room.

_First of all, why Prussia? It was just me and Italy that switched, right? This makes no sense. Wait a second, what's this?_

He was too busy thinking to notice something in Prussia's coat. Unzipping it, he found a bottle with blue liquid inside.

_This- this looks like the potion that Mr. England gave me and Italy yesterday... Why does Prussia have it?_

Realization hit Japan. _He- he drank it, didn't he? That's why I'm him. Following the pattern, Prussia must be Italy, and Italy would still be me, right? All of this is so confusing._

On the couch, Spain said something in his sleep, and he startled Japan enough for him to step backward and trip over France, who was currently sleeping on the floor. He hit his head on the coffee table.

"Ow!" Japan exclaimed, and he wasn't entirely surprised to hear Prussia's voice instead of his own.

France sat up, suddenly awake. "What the-?" He froze. Japan froze. They stared at each other.

_France woke up! Ummm- act like Prussia. Don't apologize. Be rude and obnoxious. _

France beat him to it. "What- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm staring myself straight in the face!"

Japan was unsure that he heard France correctly. "Say that again..?"

"You're... me... And what happened to my voice?" 'France' was on his feet by now.

Everything was wrong. Long blond hair brushed the side of his face. He sounded like France. And of course, he was looking at himself.

"I'm- I'm France? But how?" Prussia looked at 'himself' (Japan) for an answer. In response, Japan held out the potion bottle that was hidden in Prussia's clothes.

"How did you get this?"

Prussia was hesitant. "Tell me who you are first."

"Japan. Now answer me."

_Well, at least he won't get angry with me._

"Um, well, I sort of went to tell Spain about what happened with you and Italy, but he didn't believe me. I followed you guys to England's house to get video evidence. I went inside, but no one was there. There was that bottle on the table, and a sweet smell in the air. What was I going to do, just leave it alone? I wondered what it tasted like, so... yeah." Hair fell in his face. He tucked it behind his ear.

"Why did you take it?"

"Because I wanted to show it to Spain. France sort of drank some of it, too."

Japan sighed. He wasn't happy at all, and he felt like getting angry. _Well, after all, he is Prussia._ He tried to stay calm. He was getting a headache.

"Are you okay?"

Japan set the bottle down. Some liquid remained in it. "I'm fine. But you ruined absolutely everything."

"What?"

"Mr. England gave us that potion to get Italy and I back to normal. Since the three of you drank it, I guess we've all swapped bodies."

Prussia looked at his feet. Or France's feet, rather. Hair hung in his face. "Should we wake up Spain to see who he is, then?"

"Hai."

It could be either Italy or France.

"Yo, France. Or Italy. I don't know who you are. Just get up." Prussia tried shaking him awake.

"Wake UP!" Prussia smacked him. 'Spain' showed no signs of awaking.

"I think that's Italy, if he can sleep through that."

Prussia agreed. "I guess you're right." Hair fell in his face yet again. "WHY WON'T THIS FREAKING HAIR GET OUT OF MY FACE?"

Italy finally awoke. "Ve~? Where am I? And my voice? I sound like Spain."

He sat up. "Hey wait~ this is Spain's house~! Why am I Spain?" Italy noticed the two staring at him.

Japan spoke. "Prussia took the potion that Mr. England gave us yesterday. He drank some of it, and he gave some to Spain and France, too. We've all body-switched with each other. I'm Japan, and that's Prussia."

"Oh." Italy was relieved. He didn't want to explain everything to Prussia and France. "So, where are Spain and France, then~?"

"I don't know. They're probably in you and Japan." Prussia crossed his arms.

"Okay~!" Italy smiled. He could act more like himself if he was Spain. His stomach growled. "Anyone up for breakfast~?"

They gathered in Spain's kitchen to eat and think about what they were going to do next.

* * *

**Author's Note-** This was okay, right? I wrote this last night and I was kind of tired... But review and let me know what you think!


	10. This Can't Be Good

**Author's Note-** Okay, first of all, I want to thank everyone for leaving reviews. I didn't think people would be asking for me to update! I'm glad you like it!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Hetalia.

With that said, enjoy!

* * *

Rather than waking up on a couch in his living room, Spain woke up in a bed.

_Wow, that was some party with France and Prussia, wasn't it? What happened last night?_

He didn't recognize the bed at first, but he realized it was Romano's room. He could see that someone left the other side of the bed.

_Fusososososo~ Did I fall asleep with Lovi last night?_

Spain got out of bed and stretched. "I better go see where Romano is~" Spain was surprised. "I sound like Italy~ Wait a second, didn't Prussia say something about Japan and Italy switching bodies yesterday? What if I'm in Italy's body? No, that doesn't make any sense."

Spain headed for the bathroom down the hall. Looking in the mirror, he was wrong. Red hair, brown eyes, and the little curl on the left of his head.

"Wow, I'm in Italy's body? Why?" He thought more about what happened last night.

_The drink. The first glass of wine I had last night. Someone made it sweeter. It could of been either France or Prussia. Then again, France drank it, too. Prussia did it, didn't he? Could that have something to do with this? Or was it just a stupid prank?_

Spain's thoughts were interrupted by his growling stomach. "I need some food. I wonder what they have to eat around here~?"

In the kitchen, there was a note left on the table.

_Veneziano-_

_I went out for groceries. Try not to screw anything up while I'm gone._

Spain guessed that it was from Romano and put it down again. He made himself a cup of coffee with some oatmeal before he was ready to think.

"Let's see... France and Prussia should still be at my house, right?"

Spain picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang twice before an answer.

"Hello?" It sounded like France.

"Who is this?"

There was a moment of pause. "That depends. Who are _you_?"

"Spain."

"What? You ended up in Italy's body?"

"Yes. Now who am I talking to?"

"Prussia."

"Okay, great." Spain sighed. "What did you do to my drink last night?"

Prussia wanted to avoid this conversation. "It would be better if we could all talk about this in person- Why don't you come over here?"

"All? What do you mean, all?" The dial tone answered him.

_Prussia, you better have a good explanation for this._

* * *

Prussia put down the phone. Spain was going to strangle him as soon as he got here.

"So that leaves France in Japan's body. Should I invite him over, too?"

"Hai. Although, maybe I should call him. He would be pretty freaked out to hear his own voice." **(A/N- Yes, because waking up in Japan's body wouldn't freak him out at all :P)**

Japan dialed his own number. There was no answer, so he left a message. "France, I know this is messed up and all, but as soon as you get this message, come to Spain's house, okay? We're waiting for you."

"He didn't answer~?" Italy asked with a smile.

"No. I hope China didn't come by or anything. And I hope he hasn't done anything perverted, either. Oh, Kami..."

* * *

France awoke to the sound of a ringing phone next to him. "Hmm?" The phone didn't sound like his. _Oh, that's right. I slept at Spain's house last night._

France waited for Spain to get it and closed his eyes again. No one answered. A message was left, and it was from... Prussia?

"France, I know this is messed up and all, but as soon as you get this message, come to Spain's house, okay? We're waiting for you."

_Spain's house? What? Aren't I there already? Who's waiting for me? What's messed up?_

Once France was aware of his surroundings, he realized that he wasn't on Spain's floor.

He also realized he woke up in a bed. In a Japanese-style bedroom.

"What happened last night? Wait, my voice." He cleared his throat. "Better? No, I sound like... like Japan. Hey, isn't this his house?" _What the hell? And why is my hair black? Did Spain and Prussia dye and cut my sexy hair while I was sleeping?_

"Wait, I need a mirror." There was a bathroom down the hall.

France didn't see himself in the mirror. He was Japan.

He let out a scream. "AAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

_So that's what Prussia meant by 'this is messed up'. Why was he so calm about it?_

All of a sudden, France got an idea.

"Well, I _could_ go to Spain's house to figure this out, _or_ I could pay a little visit to Angleterre."

France decided on the latter. "Ohonhonhonhonhon~ Well, this will be interesting."

* * *

**Author's Note- **I kind of feel like apologizing for Spain acting so serious. Sorry if he was a little out of character.

Also, does anyone else want to try to imagine Japan laughing like France? XD

There's also a poll up on my profile. If you could vote, that would be great. Shall they have this fixed, or shall they go to the meeting as each other?


	11. Ohonhonhonhon, Angleterre

**Author's Note- **I have a bit to say. One, I apologize for the late update! I had homework... and... yeah... laziness...

Second, I want to thank you for reviewing! I love the love you have been giving me. Coming home from school and seeing another review makes my day!

Third, I would like to state that this isn't a yaoi, this is just France being... France.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Hetalia.

Okay, then, here it is!

* * *

Spain arrived at his own house. He saw no reason to knock, so he went right in. France, Japan and Prussia were sitting in the living room, waiting.

To see himself sitting on the the couch was kind of disturbing. "Okay, does someone want to explain what happened?"

Japan explained it again. "I'm Japan, Prussia is France, and Italy is you."

"Okay. What should we do?"

"We should eat pasta~!"

"Italy, we just ate."

"But I want pasta~"

Japan sighed. "We should wait for Mr. France to get here before we discuss anything. I don't think he should miss this."

They were going to have to wait awhile. France was a little busy with England.

* * *

France let himself in after knocking on the door for a while. He couldn't hear anything. The house was oddly silent.

"_Oh, Angleterre~_" He called. It was strange hearing the French word with an accent like Japan's.

No answer. "Is he even home? Ohonhonhon~ I guess I'll wait for him in bed, then~"

France made his way upstairs. He found England in bed, sleeping away. He was exhausted from using so much energy on the potion yesterday. He was still wearing the burnt clothes.

"I better wake him up, then~"

"Oh, _Angleterre_, wake up! You slept past breakfast."

"Hmm? What? Japan?" England said sleepily.

"Come on~!"

England came to his senses. "Wait- Japan? Why are you in my bedroom?" He got out of bed and stood up.

"Isn't it obvious?" France pulled England in close and kissed him on the cheek. "_L'amour._"

"J-Japan?" England stepped away quickly. He didn't know how to respond. _What the hell?_

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

"Wait, _France?_" _What the bloody hell?_

"Oh, _Angleterre,_ It only took you so long."

"Wh- what?" England was still in shock.

"This morning I woke up as Japan."

"What? That's impossible, I only gave-" England stopped. He shouldn't give this information away.

_Wait, if France really body switched with Japan, did he drink that potion? I left the bottle out on the table, didn't I? Why was I so stupid to leave it out?_

"Gave what to whom?" France smiled at England.

England didn't answer but made his way to the kitchen table downstairs. Two empty glasses were still there, but no bottle.

France followed him. "What's that?"

"You took it!"

"Hm?"

"Where is it?!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act like that. I know you took the bottle that was here yesterday. If I never moved it, then why is it missing?" England was getting furious.

"A bottle?"

"Yes, a bottle. I'll ask you one more time. What happened to it?"

France shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't here yesterday. I went out drinking with Spain and Prussia."

"So while I was sleeping, you came here, drunk, and trespassed?"

"Oh, Angleterre, I haven't been in your house since Thursday."

"Wait, you were here on Thursday? Doing what?"

"Oh, nothing. Ohonhonhonhon~"

It was weird, to say the least, hearing Japan laugh like that old frog. Then again, he wasn't Japan.

"Okay, then, where's Japan?"

"I don't know."

"You're so stupid. Did anyone call you this morning?"

"Oui. Prussia called me this morning. He wanted me to come to Spain's house. He knew I wasn't Japan and he said they were waiting for me."

England stared at him for a second. "THEN WHY DID YOU COME HERE?!"

"I'm not allowed to surprise my little Angleterre?"

"NO! Now go to Spain's house already. Get out of my house."

"Come on, Angleterre, don't be like that."

England was ready to strangle him, even if he was in Japan's body. He wanted to help fix this whole body-switch thing, but he couldn't. He was too worn out from yesterday's potion.

"Be on your way." England picked up the glasses and moved them to the sink.

"Alright, fine. I'll see you at the meeting~"

France finally left. _Thank God._ England was still wondering how France managed to switch with Japan. _He had to of drank the potion, too. That would explain it, right?_

He picked up the phone. It would be a good idea to call Spain and let him know what happened, and possibly ask him a few questions. What was going on?

"Hola?" It was Spain.

How should he go about this? What if it wasn't really Spain? What if it _was_ Spain and he didn't know about this whole thing?

"Umm, hello. I was calling to see if France was there."

On the other end of the line, Italy held the phone nervously.

"You want to talk to France?"

Prussia, Japan, and Spain were shaking their heads.

"Yes, it's kind of important."

"Well..." Italy was hesitant. "Okay. Here he is."

"What?!" Prussia shook his head, but he took the phone anyway.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's England. Who am I talking to, exactly?"

"France, duh."

"Are you sure about that?"

Prussia was silent. What did England mean by that?

"You aren't, are you. Are you Japan, or someone else?"

_What? How does he know?_

* * *

**Author's** **Note**- Did you like it? I know its not much, but I haven't posted anything in three days, so here you go!


	12. Prussia's Awesome Plan

**Author's Note-** No no no no no! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry its been so long since an update, I couldn't find any time to write. Well, its a Friday night, I have nothing else to do, so here! I'm pretty freakin tired right now, but I really wanted to get this up.

Also, I think there might be some confusion... I'd like to clear up who's in who's body.

Japan is in Prussia's body  
Prussia is in France's body  
France is in Japan's body  
Spain is in Italy's body  
Italy is in Spain's body

When I said 'Can you imagine Japan laughing like France' I kinda meant that Japan's voice laughing 'Ohonhonhon~' and such.

I don't know if anyone was confused or I read it wrong or anything, but I just want to say this in case.

OK, that's it! Here's the chapter!

* * *

"Umm, erm-" Prussia didn't know what to say.

"I don't have time for this. If you're not going to tell me, then don't. I just thought I'd let you and whoever else is there know that France is on his way. He just left my house-"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, that frog is being a bloody wanker, isn't he? Anyway, I thought I'd let you know that he hasn't done anything wrong with Japan's body. Not _yet_, anyway." England said this like he was having a normal conversation. Like seeing Japan act like France was completely normal.

"Why was he at your house?" Prussia bit his lip. What the hell was France doing?

"I haven't the faintest idea why, but I believe he took something he wasn't supposed to touch."

"Oh, really? What was it?"

"Or _drink._" Prussia's face paled.

"Ummm, really? Well, that's too bad- Ummm, I reallygottogookaybyenow!" Prussia's words slurred together as he talked fast. He hung up the phone as quick as possible.

"Shit!" Prussia didn't need to bring out a bad mood in England. With Spain already wanting to strangle him, upsetting England probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"What was that all about?" Spain asked.

"Well," -Prussia might have started shaking a little- "France was apparently at England's house, and he just left to come here."

"France-san? With England-san?" Japan had a terrified look on his face. Seeing what France tried to pull with England at _meetings_, he didn't want to think what he would try with him in _private_, and in Japan's body, too. _Oh Kami..._

Prussia noticed Japan's expression, and he knew what he was thinking."Don't worry, Japan, England said he didn't do anything wrong." Prussia tried to calm him down, but Japan couldn't stop thinking about it. _Let's move on, shall we?_

* * *

A few minutes or so later, France was at the door, ringing the doorbell once and opening the door without having anyone to answer it.

"Okay, now I'm here~ Who wants to tell me what happened?" France made his 'fabulous' entrance.

It was just awkward to see himself smile with both of his hands in the air, posing like he was. Japan sighed. There was no way France could pretend to be him and succeed.

"Well, I'm not going to play the blame game or anything," Spain paused and glanced at a certain Prussian in a French body- "but _someone_" again, he glanced at Prussia "thought it would be fun to mess with my drink last night."

"Hey," Prussia objected "It tasted really weird and I wanted you to have some. I never meant for France to get any."

"So you thought it was okay to just drink something that you had no clue what it was?"

Prussia was going to fight back, but Italy didn't like the arguing. "Ve~ Come on, guys~ Stop fighting~! It's okay that Prussia really screwed up, because we're going to fix it, right~?"

All of this from France's point of view was Italy scolding himself, Prussia was quiet on the other couch, and Spain was trying to break up the fight.

"Hold on," France interrupted. "Who's who?"

Japan spoke this time. "Um, Spain is in Italy's body, Italy is in Spain's body, Prussia is in your body, and I'm Japan."

"Oh, okay. Now what was that about Prussia screwing this up?"

"Never mind that." Prussia said quickly. "We should focus on either getting back to ourselves, or preparing for the meeting tomorrow. We can't _all_ call in sick, can we?"

"Wow, that's weird." Spain crossed his arms. "Prussia's actually being serious for once."

France couldn't help but smile.

"Hey! The awesome me is just trying to be nice for once!"

"Wow, another first." Spain shook his head.

France laughed.

"Prussia-san, you're right." Japan cut the laughing. "What can we do? We could have tried to drink the potion again and see what happens, but look-" The bottle had fallen off the table and shattered, the blue liquid spreading and being partially soaked up by the carpet. How they didn't hear it shatter, they have no clue.

"Aww, crap!" Spain stared at the mess. Who knew how long it would take to get a magical potion stain out of white carpet?

"How did that happen~?" Italy stared, too.

"I don't know, but get me the stain remover. It's in the cabinet under the sink-"

"SPAIN! It's just a carpet. This is more important."

"But-"

"Hey! The awesome me has the most AWESOME plan that will put your plans to shame because of its awesomeness! Kesesesesese~!"

_Oh, great, what is he thinking?_ These were the thoughts of everyone.

"We should all prepare for the meeting as each other!"

"What?"

"You know, learn about the nation who you are."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!" Prussia smiled. "Today we should pretend being each other, learning about each others problems, and, ya know... What ever you normally prepare for a meeting, I guess, but just not as yourself."

_What the hell?_ Spain stared at him. He wouldn't call it a _great_ idea, but it wasn't too bad, either. An idea that had at least a little hope of not failing miserably? Wow, Prussia was really thinking today.

"Kesesese~ Of course, Japan's got it easy. All West is expecting me to do is show up."

"But you need to actually do something this time. I don't sit around and do nothing at meetings. Well, sometimes, anyway."

"France-san, you aren't thinking about doing anything, er- _weird_ to anyone else at the meeting, right?"

"Weird? What do you mean by that? Ohonhonhonhon~"

There was that laugh again. This sent Japan into a state of depression.

Well, the five nations didn't have any other ideas, so they decided to go with Prussia's 'awesome' plan.

* * *

**Author's Note-** Again, I want to say sorry for taking so long to update, and I also want to apologize for short chapters. I want to try to get them longer!

Thanks for reading, and leave a review!


	13. And So, We Split Up

**Author's Note- **Heh heh... Hi there... It's been a week since the last chapter, but I had absolutely no time to write at all. I'm sorry. On another note, I think I'll update weekly now, and I'll try to not make it suck, okay? This chapter is really short, but I'm posting two at the same time. We good? Okay.

**Disclaimer-** I think you get it by now.

* * *

Prussia threw his head back and groaned. He was listening to France go on and on about his economy and trade routes and whatever else Prussia didn't care to listen to.

"Hey, you need to pay attention." France crossed his arms.

"But whooooooo caaarrreeessss?" Prussia dragged out the words, making it sound like he was in pain.

"Hey, this _was_ your idea." France scoffed. "If you're going to the meeting as me, then I don't need you signing something with anyone to screw my whole country!"

Prussia sighed. Even West didn't make him do so much work.

"Fiiiiinnnneeeeee," Prussia gave his attention to France for all of seven seconds before interrupting him with "Who wants lunch?"

Spain looked over from his conversation with Italy. "It's only eleven in the morning."

"Yeah, so? I'm hungry."

"Prussia-san, you can't blow off all of your work this time. France has a lot of responsibilities, as do all of us. If you would just be patient and try to pull through, that would be helpful to us all."

"All right." Prussia sighed. "Wait, did you say it was eleven?"

"Si, why?"

_Shiiiiiiit._ Prussia breathed in sharply. "Ummm..."

"Hm? What's wrong~?" Italy looked over to him.

"West is going to strangle me..." He mumbled under his breath. _Or Japan, rather. _

"Since Japan doesn't really have to do anything here, I think he'd better head back to my house. I wasn't really supposed to do anything last night, but I sneaked out of the house anyway. West didn't know about it until, well, when he woke up, I guess. And since it's eleven, he's probably already gone through his morning training or whatever he calls it."

"So you ignored everything Germany told you and went drinking with us anyway?" France sounded like an adult talking to a child when the child disobeyed the adult.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Japan's headache was coming back.

"Japan, I think you better go back home before West comes to find you himself."

Japan sighed. _Why can't Prussia be respectful and listen to others?_

"Alright, then." Japan stood up. "I guess I'll be on my way."

And so Japan left for 'his' house, trying to prepare himself for a very pissed off German that was probably waiting for him.

The four countries in Spain's living didn't know what to do.

"Ve~ To be honest, I don't think I can remember all of that, Spain~"

"Yeah, I think I can say the same, Ita."

"I didn't even get Japan to tell me anything! What do I do?"

"Just be quiet and don't act perverted."

"Perverted? What do you mean? Ohonhonhon~"

"Ve~ No, stop! It sounds weird when Japan laughs like that!"

"Oh, great, now you're scaring Ita~"

"No, Germany taught me how to be strong~ I'm not scared~" France was still laughing. "Okay~ Now I'm scared! Spain! Make him stop~!"

Prussia elbowed France's stomach and he stopped.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere." France said as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Si, I agree. Should we just go back to our normal business, then?"

"Ja, its not like we ever actually get anything done at a meeting, anyway. West gets pissed at everyone, mainly me, and calls a break. Once the meeting is called back to order, everyone just starts talking and we don't actually need to talk about anything regarding our country, anyway."

The three nodded their heads in agreement.

"So for now," France spoke up, "I guess we should act like whoever's body we're in, oui?"

"Si~ That's smart! But do I really have to stay here and be all alone~?"

"No, I think it would be okay if we went back to your house together, right?"

"Yay~ I still get to hang around with Fratello, ve~"

"Si, just call him Roma, okay?"

"Alright, that settles it, I guess." Prussia stood up. "Well, at least I don't have to deal with West~ Kesesesese~"

And so, the countries set off. Prussia to France's house, France to Japan's house, and Italy and Spain to Italy's house.

Japan, however, was at the door of Mr. Germany's house. Either that or certain death.


	14. Our Afternoon

**Author's Note- **Please let me know if there are any grammatical errors. I'm kind of tired right now, sooo... yeah.

**Disclaimer**- Do I really need to say anything?

* * *

Japan automatically reached to knock on the door before remebering that he lived there until who knows when. Opening the front door, the house was oddly quiet.

_Is Germany-san even home?_

He walked into the living room and kitchen. You could hear the faint hum of the dishwasher running. _Strange_...

He went upstairs. Might as well get changed and freshen up, right?

He found himself in a hallway. Straight ahead was a door with 'Danger: Awesome ahead' painted on it. That was Prussia's room, alright.

Japan reached to open it.

"Ahem," Germany was to the right of him, arms crossed, looking pretty pissed.

Japan was startled. He jumped and tripped over himself, falling backwards and hitting his head on the wall.

"Oh, G-" He stopped himself. He was Prussia, not Japan. "Oh, West. Didn't see you there..." How strange it felt to call Germany West instead of the usual Germany-san.

"Where have you been?"

Japan stood up. "Oh, you know. I was out with Spain and France last night."

"Dummkopf. I specifically told you to stay home!"

Japan brought out his inner-Prussia. "Yeah, whatever." He turned his back to the blond.

_Please forgive me, Germany-san._

Germany wasn't surprised at all. "Get changed and get outside in ten minutes. You missed morning training." With that, Germany went downstairs, already in his clothes for training.

Entering Prussia's room, there were clothes scattered all over the floor, the bed was unmade, and clothing drawers were opened with unfolded clothes sticking out. The walls were black with a Prussian flag hanging over the bed. There was a desk in the corner with a swivel chair.

Looking through the drawers, Japan found a shirt and sweatpants that didn't smell too bad. Not something he would wear, but it was Prussia.

Japan was ready for whatever Germany had in mind. He came outside, only to be told to run four miles.

* * *

Italy and Spain had come home to see Romano in the kitchen, already preparing lunch. As soon as Romano heard the door open, he turned around.

"What the hell? I go out to buy groceries and what do you do? You leave the house without calling me first, and you bring home _this_ bastard?" He gestured toward Spain.

Spain gave his best Italy impression. "Awww, Fratello~ Don't be so mad~" He restrained the _fusososo~_ that would have come after if he hadn't been Italy.

"Pssh, I am _way_ past mad. Why are you acting so weird lately?"

"Roma~" It was Italy's turn.

"NO! You shut the hell up, bastardo!" Romano pointed at Italy with a knife. He went back to chopping before saying, "Get out of my face. Why don't you go hang out with that potato bastard instead?"

Italy sighed. _Wow, Fratello is in a really bad mood today, huh~_

"So, can Spain eat with us or not, ve~?" Spain wasn't bad at being Italy.

"I only made enough pasta for two." (Italy had to resist shouting 'PASTAAA~' at that very moment.)

"But, Fratello, that looks like more than enough for all three of us~"

"Does it look like I give a shit?"

"Fratello~ Come on, don't be like that~"

This ended with Spain, Italy, and Romano eating together with a _very_ pissed off Romano sitting at the end of the table.

* * *

Prussia came to France's house and was, of course, alone. He didn't really want to talk to anyone, and he was kind of glad to not have to go home and face West. Too bad for Japan, though.

It was beautiful outside, so Prussia just took a nap in the grass. Why not? He was tired and he had nothing to do.

* * *

France, however, saw this as another opportunity to have some fun.


	15. Yeah, This Couldn't Be Better

**Author's Note-** Woah, hey! Look at that! It's Tuesday! And an update! This chapter comes out of mainly the fact that I don't want to do homework. And its long, so, yeah. Enjoy, I guess.

**Disclaimer-** Let's look at what I own. Nothing. Okay, let's move on.

* * *

France was outside of England's house, yet again. Let's go see what he's planning, hmm?

England wasn't home, so that allowed France to sneak in and possibly steal something. Why not?

With a grin, he went inside England's house after using the spare key found under the mat.

_Let's see, what can I mess with here?_

"Hey, guys, wait- what is he doing here?" A fairy flew around after noticing the intruder.

"I don't know, but hey- England's gonna be pissed." Another one replied.

"Wait a sec, that's Mr. Japan! Why would he come in without knocking first?" Another recognized the Japanese.

"Hehe, did you see what he pulled this morning?" The fairies had their little conversation, unknown to France, still snooping around.

There wasn't anything here, so he headed to the basement where he knew England kept all of his magic stuff.

"Woah, woah, woah. Woah. What is he doing?"

"Going to go mess with England's sorcery, I guess."

"Haha, I can't wait to see England's face when he sees this!"

"Who does he think he is, France?" The fairies followed him to the basement.

The room still wasn't cleaned up, as books had littered the floor, loose pages here and there. The stacks of books had falled over from the potion-making yesterday. The pentagram in the center of the floor gave off a little green glow, and the cauldron still had some of the body-swtiching potion in it.

_How unlike Angleterre to leave everything so messy~_ France observed the room now in shambles. _I guess I'll help him clean up, then._

He started to organize the books into stacks and placing them on the empty bookshelf.

"No! Stop!" One of England's friends was practically pulling its hair out.

"They aren't in order anymore!"

But, of course, France couldn't hear them.

All of the occult books were back on the shelf, except for one opened to a page lying on the table next to the cauldron. France couldn't help but see what it was.

It was the potion recipe that England had used the previous day.

"Hmm, anything exciting here?" France flipped through the pages. One particular potion had caught his eye.

He stopped and smiled. _Perfect. If Angleterre can do this magic-thingy, why can't I?_

* * *

Japan stopped to catch his breath. He couldn't feel anything anymore. A yellow bird had started to chirp around his head.

_Wow, and I thought Germany-san gave us a workout for war training. And who is this bird, anyway?_

"Did I say you could stop?" Germany walked up behind him.

"No," Japan sighed.

"And?"

"Fine." Japan started jogging again, the little chick beating his wings behind him. He had been outside for about an hour or two, doing a countless number of sit-ups, push-ups, jumping jacks, you name it.

Germany watched him run. He was confused, however._ Since when does bruder actually listen to me and does exactly what I tell him to do? He hasn't said 'no' to me once this morning. He hasn't talked much, either. He hasn't complained. He hasn't asked to take a break. He hasn't asked to drink some water._

_So... he's coming down with something, isn't he? And right before a meeting, too._

_Oh, ja, the meeting. I get to spend my day stuck in a room with a bunch of dumkopfs annoying the hell out of me. I don't see the point of having these. We never get anything done, and it's just a waste of time._

Germany shook his head at these thoughts. He looked back at his brother, still running around the track. Germany was starting to get worried.

_Then again, maybe he's actually learned to listen?_ He shook his head again. _Wait, Prussia? Listen? Am I actually thinking this?_

Anyway, it looked like Prussia had had enough, so Germany called him inside for a drink. They started talking at the table.

"Bruder," Germany spoke.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"I know something's not right. What is it?"

Japan wasn't going to let Germany figure it out a second time. He was going to be smart this time.

"Well, for one, I was working my ass off for an hour."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? You were the one who told me to!"

"I never thought you would listen." Germany spoke calmly.

Japan stopped. He forgot about rebellious Prussia. He was acting as he had during World War II. Ready for instruction from his leader.

"Well?"

Japan didn't know what to say. "We-Well, why do you even care?"

"Are you hiding something?"

Wow. It's like he could read minds.

"No! Just- Just leave the awesome me alone, West!"

Japan went upstairs to Prussia's room, reminding himself over and over again that right now it was okay to be so rude. He sighed. _What's wrong with Prussia?_

* * *

"Ve~" Spain exclaimed, pretending to be the happy Italian.

"Hey, Rom-"

"No."

"But I was-"

"No."

"Awww, Roma~"

"No. Fuck you."

Italy was disappointed at not being able to even finish a sentence. _Ve~ Fratello really hates Spain, doesn't he?"_

Spain had suggested that Italy should sleep over to go to the meeting with them tomorrow. Romano, of course, said no, but Italy stayed over anyway. They were in the living room, with all three of them laying on a pullout couch.

Italy was happy to be sleeping with someone else instead of by himself like last night. He may have still been in someone else's body, but at least he wasn't alone.

Spain was glad to be with Romano and not being cursed at for once.

Romano, on the other hand, was pretty pissed off. We all know how he gets, right? Do I really need to explain it?

Nonetheless, they all slept pretty well.

* * *

There isn't much to say about Prussia. He restrained from drinking, for once, and went to bed at a reasonable hour. It was unusual to not have West up his ass about it, as he would say.

He set France's alarm, ready to show up at England's place the next day, where the meeting would be held.

* * *

Japan, after taking a hot shower (Don't ask how he did it,) and getting dressed, he, too, was ready for bed. He kept reminding himself of Prussia's behavior, giving himself many what-ifs for tomorrow before his brain got too tired and fell asleep.

Germany was very prepared. All of his papers were in order, he had a nice suit laid out, and his alarm was set. He couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into his bruder, though...

And then there was France. He was prepared, too. Prepared for his plan he had formulated while at England's house.

* * *

**Author's Note-** Did you like it? And what was France planning? *le gasp* I believe that is what you call a cliffhanger ^-^

I hope you liked my boredom chapter. And its the longest chapter here, so... yeah. Please review! And does anyone want to start betting on what France was planning? Or what will happen at the meeting? (Any requests perhaps?) Because I don't even know yet. I don't even know where I'm going with this.

Meeting will be next chapter! Dun dun dun~

BBYYYYYYEEEEEE! ^-^


	16. The Meeting is Off to a Good Start (Not)

**Author's Note-** Hello all! I was supposed to post yesterday, but it's cool, right? Okay.

Yaaay~! I'm so happy that everyone likes this! I want to thank all of you for reviewing, favoriting (that's not a word, is it?), and following! It means a lot!

Awesome! 40 reviews already!

I hope you like this, too!

**Disclaimer-** I wish.

* * *

"BRUDER!" Japan awoke to Germany's yelling.

_Germany-san?_

"Get up! I don't want to be late."

_Oh yeah, that's right. I'm in Prussia's body. And the world meeting is today. _

He couldn't move. Every muscle ached from Germany's training.

"I laid out a good suit for you. Get dressed, make your bed, and come downstairs for breakfast."

Japan mustered up strength to sit up. _Oww..._ "Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me from wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants?"

Germany shot him a obey-or-die look, and Japan decided it was enough talking back.

Germany had hung a pair of pants and a jacket over Prussia's swivel chair. Japan quickly got dressed, every part of Prussia's body aching with each movement. The little bird that followed him around yesterday was also present.

Japan didn't bother to make the bed and went downstairs for breakfast. Germany was at the table, reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. A plate of eggs was set out for Japan. There was a long day ahead of him.

* * *

Prussia awoke to France's alarm clock. Slamming it off the bedside table, he sat up.

"Ughh..." He groaned. "I'm still stuck as that French bastard..."

He looked in the vanity mirror that France had. He combed out his hair and got dressed, making sure he was looking as 'fabulous' as France would have. He was wearing a pair of red pants with the blue cloak that France had favored.

Prussia grabbed some breakfast and a cup of coffee to keep himself awake. He wasn't a morning person.

Seeing as he had some time to kill before the meeting, he practiced France's laugh.

* * *

"FUCK!" Romano shouted as he quickly pulled on a pair of clean pants. He woke up Italy and Spain who were still asleep.

"What's the matter, Roma~?" Italy got out of bed, too.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! WHY DIDN'T ONE OF YOU SET THE FUCKING ALARM?"

"Ve~ Sorry Fratello~"

"Whatever! Just go get your clothes and hurry the fuck up! I'll get breakfast ready!"

All three of them rushed around and got into the car as fast as they could. With Romano driving, they were going to get there pretty quick anyway.

* * *

France had spent the night in a hotel after getting a nice white suit from Japan's home. He wanted to be sure to get to the meeting place early to talk to England without any witnesses.

France looked at himself in a mirror, making sure it was how Japan would of looked. In his hands he held a thermos full of hot tea with a magic potion.

_Okay, serious time now. I'll give some of this to Angleterre and he will regret everything~_

Keeping a straight face, France headed for the meeting.

* * *

The meeting hall was huge, as always. A large table in the center, a chair for each nation. There were pitchers of water, tea, and coffee around the table if anyone got thirsty.

England was straightening his papers and preparing what he was going to say when France greeted him.

"Konnichiwa, England-san. I want to thank you for helping me and Italy the other day."

"No problem. I assume you've gotten it all sorted out with France, too?"

France made a confused look. An I-couldn't-possibly-imagine-what-you're-talking-ab out look.

"Okay, never mind, then. I guess it was my imagination or something..." He was thinking of the previous morning.

"England-san, I was trying to make a new tea, something different to drink. I was experimenting, and I think I found the perfect taste. I was wondering if you'd like to try some?"

"A new tea? Sure, why not. Pour me a cup and I'll drink it later."

_Perfect._ France quickly poured the tea as more nations began to arrive. Germany and 'Prussia' were first, France casually strolling over to chat with Japan.

"So, how has it been?" France keeping up the Japan act with other nations present.

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"Same."

"Have you screwed anything up yet?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Whatever." Japan noticed Germany staring and ended the conversation.

About ten minutes later, many countries were socializing except for Russia who was trying to hide from Belarus. Still, it was pretty much a normal meeting.

Except for the fact that Germany hadn't needed aspirin yet. He was still headache free.

_I can't tell what it is, but something's wrong here..._

He looked around the room. What was missing?

***~This is what Germany is seeing. When I say France, I mean the body of France who is really Prussia. So when I say Prussia, I mean Japan who is in Prussia's body. Confusing, isn't it?~***

America was annoying England, but where was France? They were usually strangling each other by now. Today, France was chatting with Prussia and Japan?

His bruder was awfully quiet. Right now he reminded Germany of Japan. It's almost like they switched bodies like Japan had done with Italy. Wait, that couldn't have happened... Could it?

Germany shook off the thought. He had other things to worry about.

Where was Italy? Come to think of it, both Italians were missing. There was a lot less yelling without the one always calling him a 'Potato Bastard'.

He looked back over to his bruder. France and Japan were... Laughing? Germany had never seen Japan with so much emotion. Well, other than that time when Japan had visited Italy for a few days, but that was different.

"Germany~! Ve~!" And there was Italy, along with Romano and Spain.

Italy ran up and hugged him right away. Germany sighed.

"Guten morgen, Italy."

"Ve~ Sorry we're late, we sorta forgot about setting the alarm~"

"Ja, whatever. It's okay. Just take a seat, we're going to start in a moment."

***~Let's switch over to England's thinking now~***

"America, for the last time, the moon isn't made of cheese!"

"Is too!"

"Forget it. Why are we still talking about this?"

England sighed. He was surprised to not be arguing with France at the moment, but he kind of wished he was. Germany may not have had a headache yet, but England certainly did after having America bugging him nonstop.

England noticed the cup of tea that Japan gave him before.

_Oh, that's right. Japan's tea. I wonder what it tastes like. _He reached for the mug, and it was still warm. _Maybe it will help with my head, at least._

He drank some of it, and it was pretty good tea. _It's kind of... familiar. Almost like-_

He froze and almost choked on the thought. _Almost like a love potion I have._

_Actually, it's exactly like a love potion. But why would Japan drug me like that? Unless it isn't Japan. He's still France, isn't he? That bloody frog! _

England shut his eyes as soon as the first thought hit him. According to his book, he would develop feelings for the first person he saw, or at least that's what he thought. Either way, he didn't want to open them. Who knows who would be standing in front of him? Who's lover would he become?

* * *

**Author's Note- **I hope you liked! I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Am I doing a good job? :3

Also, I was thinking about changing the name of this to "The Bodyswitched Nations"or something like that. Now the title seems kind of misleading seeing how things are going, but I don't want to confuse anyone. Your thoughts on this?

Any suggestions/requests? Anything wrong with grammar or spelling that I missed? It's kinda late, so... yeah...

Guten noct! I'm going to bed...


	17. Look Who It Is

**Author's Note-**

Me: Okay, I updated a day late last week, so I'm going sit down and write this next chapter with no interruptions whatsoever and have it done by Friday.

Homework: Lol nope.

Anyway, I've been pretty busy this week. That, and the fact that my internet was down. But, I have another chapter for you~

I also want to say that this will NOT become a yaoi at any point. There will be some France-ness, but that's just France being France. Sorry to some of you, but I had no intent to make it a yaoi in the first place, so that's the way I will finish it.

**Disclaimer**- I own this laptop. Does that count?

* * *

The real Japan, France, and Prussia were sitting in a group, talking about what they normally would have talked about in their own bodies. Except for France, sitting quietly for some reason.

"Why don't Spain-san and Italy-san join us?"

"Nah, they're busy with West and Italy's brother."

"I'm worried that some people are going to figure out that something isn't right..."

"Who would guess that we've switched bodies?"

"Not exactly that, I mean, I'm not being so, er- loud as you would be."

"It's okay. If West asks, just say he was being such an asshole that he hurt your feelings and you refuse to talk to him ever again. He's going to call you childish and immature and whatever, but I've played that card before and it works fine. Hey watch out!"

"Wha-"

SMACK!

And then Miss Hungary's frying pan made contact with the back of Japan's head.

"When the hell did you think it was okay to paintball Austria's house?!"

"Uh-" Japan couldn't say anything with the pain in his head. Prussia held back laughing as hard as he could. He had forgotten about that. Austria's house was now colorful enough for unicorns to live and be happy.

"And I never asked you, damn pervert!" Hungary threatened him with the frying pan.

She left, giving Japan one last look-of-death.

Prussia burst out with laughter. "Sorry Japan, I guess I should have warned you about her."

"It's fine..." Japan mumbled as he rubbed his head.

France was keeping a close eye on England. His plan was to have him drink the potion and make sure that he was the first one for England to see, making England his lover.

_Now's my chance! _France casually rushed over as he saw the Brit finally drink his tea. He almost choked.

"England-san, are you okay? Was the tea too strong?"

***~ Let's take it from England's view ~***

Yo, dude, you okay? Are ya havin' a stroke or somethin'...?" America noticed him choke on his tea.

"No, I'm fine." England kept his eyes closed while he began to think.

_What would be worse, me falling in love with America or that Frog?_

Decisions, decisions.

"Dude, open your eyes."

"No, I don't have to if I don't want to."

"Why do you wanna keep them closed, then?" America drank his coffee.

"England-san, are you okay? Was the tea too strong?"

Oh, great. Just the person England wanted to hear.

"England-san?"

"You're the last person I want to talk to right now, _Japan_."

"Hmm?"

"Yo, why you gotta be so mean to Japan? What he ever do to you?"

England ignored America. "Oh, you aren't going to admit it right now? That's okay. I'm not going to fall for this plot of yours anyhow. Stop playing dumb."

"Japan, I'm sorry for Iggy acting all weird. It's probably his time of the month or somethin' like that."

"Okay then. Gomen, England-san. I hope you liked the tea." France had no choice but to walk away.

_Wow, France is really good at acting, isn't he?_

More thoughts hit him, eyes still closed.

_Unless it's actually Japan. But what about the tea? It could have just been my imagination or something that it tasted like a love potion. It's possible for them to have switched back, right?_

_I was really that stupid, wasn't I? That was really Japan! I was so rude! I better go apologize to him and thank him for the tea. It wasn't bad._

_But then again, what about the real France? He hasn't annoyed me at all. Oh, wait, he was too busy hanging out with Prussia and Japan, right? But why was Japan hanging out with them?_

_I wish America would stop being so bloody annoying!_

America had begun to poke him with a pen repeatedly.

"Stop!" England swiftly grabbed the pen out of America's hand and turned to him, eyes open again. And there it was. England froze completely.

You know that moment where someone you like comes up to you and says 'Hi' but you have absolutely no idea what to do except stand there like a total idiot?

That was England.

Except it was very confusing. England didn't like America, _right?_

But then again, the bloody frog had drugged him after all.

Great. Just great.

"Dude, why are you staring at me like that?"

France turned towards them again at this. His plan had failed. Panicking, he quickly ran across the room, stopping right in between America and England.

"So, um, England-san..." Shit. He hadn't really thought this through.

England found himself blushing. He saw America completely different now. He was still speechless.

_Dammit... _It was too late for France.

"Yo, Japan? Is everything okay?"

France grinned. He was going to have someone love him, even if it wasn't England.

He gently placed a hand on America's arm. "Oh, America, I'm fine."

"Uh- Japan?"

A mumbled "Amerique" came out of France's mouth as he took a step closer to America.

America, at this point, was totally freaked out. Was Japan trying to flirt with him?

England, however, wasn't so confused. He was kind of mad.

How dare France try to flirt with America, _his_ America.

Okay, activate crazy-jealous-Belarus-obsession England. What? That doesn't exist? Well, now it does. Totally.

And so, jealousy getting the best of him, England may or may not have borrowed a knife from Belarus.

And he may or may not have threw it at France's head.

Actually, he did.

But it missed by a few inches, flying past France and almost striking someone else.

That someone else being Switzerland.

England should have started running right then and there, but he was busy trying to strangle France.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Switzerland turned around, only to find 'Japan' and England fighting with each other.

That didn't change the fact that he was pissed.

He got out the gun that was slung over his back and fired.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

And so we have another chapter that I don't know where I'm going with it. If someone could tell me, that'd be great. Thanks.

Is anyone confused? I was actually confused while reading this over, so I tried to fix it, but I don't know if it makes any more sense than it did.

Thanks for all the reviews! They encourage me to keep going!

Goodnight! I'm going to go get some sleep...


	18. Germany Knows

**Author's Note-** Yay~ I'm updating on time for once! Sort of, anyway...

I really want to start posting twice a week now. I'm going to have a lot more time for this once it's summer, and I don't think I'll plan on completing this anytime soon.

I had so many other things to say here, but I forgot them. Like, _all_ of them.

Oh yeah. This. Is. Too. Freaking. Confusing.

I don't know if it makes sense to you, but it doesn't make complete sense to me sometimes. If you don't understand something, feel free to point it out! I can explain it and rewrite it better!

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites~!

So, I guess that's it! Please enjoy this chapter that I tried to finish on Wednesday and post it then but failed epically!

**Disclaimer-** Nope.

* * *

Germany was pretty sure he was right about Prussia and Japan switching bodies like Japan had done with Italy.

Yesterday was the best behaved Prussia has ever been. Germany could only imagine how hard it was for Japan to act like that.

So, to prove this theory, Germany couldn't help but casually eavesdrop on their conversation. Impolite, yes, but that didn't really matter.

"Why don't Spain-san and Italy-san join us?"

That was it. His proof. Japan really _had_ switched bodies with his bruder. But why would he reveal it in front of France?

"Nah, they're busy with West and Italy's brother."

What?

"I'm worried that some people are going to figure out that something isn't right..."

"Who would guess that we've switched bodies?"

So that was it. France was involved in this, too. So that means that Japan was inside Prussia, Prussia was inside of France, and that leaves France in Japan.

Wait, what?

_France_? In _Japan_?

Germany could only imagine what France had tried to pull so far. Or what he was going to pull.

And then came along Miss Hungary, whacking Japan in the head.

_Bruder deserves this, not Japan. _He sighed. _It's not like there's anything I can do right now, anyway._

"Ve~! Germany~! Whactha doin~?" (Not the real Italy, but Germany doesn't know they've switched yet.)

"Hallo, Italy. I'm, uh- just seeing who's not here yet..."

"Ve~ Okie dokie then~ I'm going to go say hi to Prussia~"

Watching Italy happily skip over to where his bruder was sitting, Germany saw that France wasn't there anymore.

_Mein Gott, what is he up to? _He scanned the room, looking for him.

And there he was, talking with England. He couldn't hear them from where he was, but he watched. France had reached for America's arm and got closer to him.

A second later, England whipped out a knife and aimed for France's head. Fortunately, it missed. Unfortunately, it almost hit Switzerland.

And boy was he _pissed_.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Switzerland pulled out his gun and aimed for the American.

The bullet missed his head, leaving a hole in the wall.

"WOAH DUDE! CALM DOWN! I SWEAR I DIDN'T THROW IT!"

"Oh really? Then who was it?"

He pointed to where England was standing. Where he _used_ to be standing.

England and 'Japan' were a little busy strangling each other.

"WANKER!"

"BLACK SHEEP!"

"AIYAA! JAPAN! CALM DOWN! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" China was grabbing Japan to break up the fight.

Other nations were a little worried. What was wrong with Japan?

The real Japan couldn't believe it. Well, he could, actually.

He sighed. The headache was coming back.

"Hey, Prussia-san, do you have any aspirin?"

"Nah, sorry. West always has some handy though, if you wanna ask him."

"Hola, mi amigos!"

"Konnichiwa. Where is Italy-san?"

"I don't know. I think he went somewhere with Roma. Wait, you _do_ see that France and England are fighting, right?"

"Hai, I know. Who cares?"

_What did I just say?_

"No, I didn't mean to say that. Of course I care, I just don't know what to do..."

That was strange. He lost control of his voice for a second.

Anyway, let's take a look at the meeting room.

England and 'Japan' were strangling each other and yelling insults.

China wrapped his arms around 'Japan' to get him to calm down.

England started to throw more knives.

America had no clue what was going on.

Switzerland was still shooting at America.

Liechtenstein was trying to get her bruder to calm down.

Belarus was angry at England for taking her knives and started a plan to kill him in a slow, painful way.

Russia was relieved that Belarus wasn't telling him to marry her at the moment and had proceded to creep out Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania.

Poland told Russia to back off of Lithuania or he'll call his pony army on him and totally trample him to death. (Like, totally.)

Hungary had taken her frying pan out on Prussia a few times, no big deal.

Austria was sitting quietly, thinking about how much he'd rather be at his piano than here.

Greece was wearing his cat ears and taking a nap.

And then there was a polar bear for some reason...

Germany was sitting alone. Italy wasn't with him for once.

Instead, Italy was sitting at the table with Prussia and France.

Not much different from a regular meeting. Only a few things were off.

1) 'Japan' and England were killing each other.

2) 'Italy' wasn't hanging out with Germany.

3) Where were 'Spain' and Romano?

It didn't really matter where they were. Germany had had enough. It was just like every other meeting. Everyone fighting, screaming at each other. It was mostly just France and England, but whatever. It was frustrating.

He was ready to start. The sooner they started, the sooner they all got to go home.

"AHEM!"

No one could hear him, so he tried again.

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!"

A few people heard him. Austria was giving his attention to Germany, and so were Spain, Prussia, and Japan. Greece woke up, and Hungary listened, too. The polar bear looked up.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He yelled even louder.

That did it. Switzerland put down his gun, Liechtenstein was relieved, Russia stopped kolkolkol-ing, China let go of France, and America stopped running for his life.

And then there were England and France.

America, being the hero and all, saved their lives by getting them to shut up before Germany killed them.

"YO! IGGY! Let go of Japan and sit down 'cuz Germany is like really pissed off now."

England released his grip.

_Wow, America talked to me... And he called me Iggy!_

Another voice in his head fought it.

_Wait a tick, what am I swooning about?_

_...Then again, he does have a cheery personality. He isn't a gentleman, but he's not bad._

And so, blushing slightly, England took a seat. The two had ripped clothes, messy hair, and bruises.

Listening to Germany start role call, England drank his tea to calm his mind.

It was nice to relax a little for once.

* * *

**Author's Note-** So, that's it, I guess. I don't really have anything else to say, so until next time! I hope you enjoyed!


	19. The Official Start to the Meeting

**Author's Note- **Well, hi there! Long time no see, huh?

First I'd like to say that I'm like SO FREAKING SUPER SORRY FOR BEING DEAD THESE LAST TWO WEEKS.

I just got consumed by homework and family stuff and whatever. But its okay, right? Cuz I have a new chapter~ (Even if it _is_ kinda bad, but who cares?)

Sooooo... Here ya go! I finished it just now, just for you guys! :3 I can't believe you like it so much~! I'm so happy~!

* * *

"America."

"Here, dude."

"Austria."

"Present."

"Belarus."

"Here."

"Belgium."

"Here!"

"China."

"Here, aru."

"Uhhh, I think you ski-"

"Cuba."

"Here."

Germany was taking attendance.

"England."

"Present."

"Finland."

"Here!"

"France."

"Here~!"

He went down the list. Almost everyone was there.

"North Italy."

"Ve~ Here!"

"South Italy."

Silence.

"South Italy?"

He sighed. "Absent."

"No~ Fratello was here! I came with him~"

"Italy, let me finish."

"Japan."

"Present."

*~Even farther down~*

"Russia."

"Here."

"Spain."

More silence.

"Also absent."

Spain looked around. He had come with Romano and Italy, so where were they?

"Hey Germany~ Spain was with us too~! He disappeared~"

Germany sighed. "Italy, stop interrupting."

He kept checking off everyone, ending with Ukraine.

"Okay, now I think we should start off by-"

"Wait, Germanyyyy~"

Germany sighed and looked at the Italian.

"What is it now?"

"Spain and Fratello aren't here~!"

"And?"

"I know they're here! I was with them! I want to go look for them~!"

"Nein. Sit down and listen. This is important."

Spain sunk back into his seat. Where could they have gone?

* * *

"Oh, great, bastardo. Now we're lost."

"Roma, come on! I really need the bathroom~"

Italy (in Spain's body) and Romano were wandering around the meeting hall in search of the bathroom.

"Well find it yourself! The meeting already started."

Romano started to walk away.

"But which way is the meeting room?"

He stopped.

_Dammit._

"You know what? Fuck you."

Italy sighed. He _really_ needed to pee.

He looked around. There was a plant nearby.

Well, it _was_ an emergency.

* * *

Germany sat down. It was a new record. Fifteen minutes of nothing but economy. He expected to wake up any second to his alarm, having to get dressed and wake up his obnoxious brother who would ignore him and go back to sleep.

But no, he was awake, and all was going well.

For fifteen minutes.

"Hey Germanyyyyy~! Can we eat lunch now~?"

He sighed. "Italy, it's only 10:30."

"But I'm hungryy~"

"Yeah, dude. I'm hungry too."

"Ja West, you should at least call a break."

"Be quiet. We're only fifteen minutes in. How can we get anything done if I call a break?"

The _real_ Prussia laughed out loud. "Since when do we ever get anything done anyway?"

It was sad how true that was. "Nein. We just started."

"But Germanyyyyyy~"

Germany knew Italy wouldn't stop begging, so he gave in.

"Fine, ten minutes. That's it."

"Okay then, off to find Fratello~" Spain jumped out of his chair to find Romano and Italy.

The rest of the countries continued their socializing.

Germany was going to question his brother.

"Hey _France_, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Prussia hesitated for a second before following Germany to a corner of the room.

"Oui, Germany? What's wrong?"

"Prussia, stop fooling around. What happened?"

Prussia kept it up. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Bruder." Germany had a serious look.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to go get Prussia?"

"I'm perfectly fine. And I have Prussia standing in front of me right now."

"Sorry, mon ami, I don't really understand you. I need to get back with Prussia, okay?"

Prussia quickly got out of the conversation before Germany could say anything else.

"Dammit! West knows."

"Did you admit to it?"

"No, but he must have heard us talking or something."

"Why would Germany-san eavesdrop? He could probably tell something was wrong since we were doing such a sucky job at acting."

Japan was shocked to hear himself say it.

"No, I swear- I- I- don't know what happened, I- I just- I didn't mean that-"

"Japan, are you okay?" Germany now stood next to them.

"W-West?"

* * *

"Fratello~! Spain~!"

Spain was searching through the halls of the meeting place.

"Fratello~?"

Nothing yet.

"Spain~!"

"Ita~? Is that you?" Italy came to see his own face when he came around the corner. "Hey Roma~! I found Italy!"

"Yay! I found you guys~!"

"Oh great, now you're here. Everything's better now." It was obvious he was sarcastic.

"So how do we get back to the meeting room~?"

"Hmm. I dunno. I sorta got lost. This place is so big~"

"Great job, bastardo."

"Why'd you guys leave in the first place~?"

"I had to use the bathroom and Roma came along with me~"

The three continued their conversation and walked down the hall, Romano leading, trying to find the double doors that led to the actual meeting room.

But Italy was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Hey guys, I don't feel so good. The room is kinda- uh- spinning."

"Now that you mention it, my head is starting to hurt, too."

_Dammit. Out of all the bastards I could have gotten stuck with I have to stay with these two. Does it look like I care if they aren't feeling well?_

"Just tough it out. I think that it's the next left. Dammit, it's like a maze or something!"

Quiet. Their footsteps stopped, too. _What, did they get lost or something?_

He turned around. There they were, lying on the ground.

"UGH! This is no time for a nap! GET THE FUCK UP!"

He paused for a moment. "Guys?"

More silence. Italy and Spain were unconscious.

* * *

"W- West?"

"I know what happened. You don't have to hide it."

Japan thought a second.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry, Germany-san."

"So how did this happen, anyway?" He took a seat.

"Totally wasn't me, kesesesese~"

Japan rolled his eyes. Extremely rude, but he couldn't help it anymore.

"So, anyway-" Germany was interrupted by France who passed out on the table.

He stared while the other two spoke.

"This is weird, my headache suddenly got a lot worse."

"Me too, I'm getting kinda dizzy..."

And they were soon unconscious, too.

* * *

**Author's Note-** Dun dun dun~ I absolutely promise you that there WILL be an update sometime this week, okay? I'M NOT DEAD~ YAY~

Hasta la pasta, I guess~!


	20. More Surprises

**Author's note- **Ummm... sorry... I don't have an excuse for being late, I just didn't write, and I'm sorry. I want to thank everyone for not coming to my house and killing me in my sleep. That was appreciated. I tried to make this one as long as possible, and I already finished half of the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up by tomorrow. I don't have anything else to say, so... yeah.

* * *

When Germany called the break, England got a little nervous. Would America come and talk to him? Or would he just be ignored? He didn't know which would be better.

"Yo, England. I'm starviiinnngggg." He moaned.

"Well, you're always hungry!"

"No, dude. I swear. I'm like gonna die if I don't eat something. Gimme food."

England blushed. America's childish behavior was kind of cute.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I just said, 'Go get me food.'"

England smiled, but he tried to hide it. "And where do you expect me to find any?"

"I dunno. This _is_ your place, after all."

"Well," He hid his face, "Go bother someone else."

America listened, leaving England alone to think. He wondered if the body-switching situation was okay.

* * *

_Uggghhhh... What happened?_

Prussia was awake, but he kept his eyes closed. Something wasn't right. It felt like it had when they first body switched.

_The last thing I remember was talking with West and then I blacked out, right? Where am I now?_

"You damn morons! Get UP!" It sounded like Romano.

Prussia slowly opened his eyes. "Wha~?"

"Sure took you freaking long enough! Help me wake up the tomato bastard."

_What? Spain?_

Prussia sat up. Romano was standing in front of him with Spain sleeping on the floor. They were in a hallway.

Looking at his own clothes, he was wearing a blue suit and a black tie, strangely familiar.

_Wait a second..._

"Woah, what happened?" He stood up, staring at Romano.

"How the hell should I know? I was walking with you to find the meeting room and you just decide to fall asleep!"

"Oh, really? Well... How long has it been?"

"I don't know. Maybe twenty minutes or so? It's hard to tell time when you're stuck in a hallway with two bastards."

Wow, Romano was rude. Why did Spain like to hang out with him so much?

"If you didn't want to stay with us, then why didn't you just leave?"

"Because if you woke up and saw that I left you would start crying. I'm still your fratello, you know."

Aww, brotherly love.

* * *

Japan was next.

He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was still at the table.

Japan tilted his head up to see Germany staring at him, kind of startled.

Blond hair fell into his face. _France's_ blond hair.

_Oh, Gott..._ he thought. _Wait, what? I can't control anything I say or think anymore, can I? It- It's like I have Prussia's personality now..._

Germany was still staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Ugh, This SUCKS!"

"Uh, bruder, are you okay?"

"I'm freaking fine." Japan wished he could just stop talking.

"So, what happened?"

"I can't control myself anymore. I don't mean to say whatever I do. I- just- make it STOP!"

"What?"

"I don't know what happened, but we apparently just switched bodies again. I'm Japan. Sorry, Germany-san. I can't stop talking like Prussia for some reason."

"Japan?"

"Ja." More German. "Germany-san, please help me..."

Italy slowly awoke, too. Where was he? He was back at the meeting room, sitting at a table. What happened?

Germany and Prussia (In the body of France) were talking, and France (In the body of Japan) was sleeping.

_Wow, this is strange, huh? Was I teleported or something~?_

He also noticed the silver hair that now hung in his face.

_Wait, I couldn't have switched bodies with Prussia, right?_

Germany noticed his movement. "Oh, you're awake."

_Ahh~! What do I do~?_

"Ja, er- what happened?" Was what he said, being Prussia.

Prussia turned to him. "Wait, are you Prussia?"

_What kind of question is that? Prussia is asking me if I'm him? Wait, maybe if I'm in Prussia's body, then the others got switched around, too? But Germany is right here~ Why would he say this? What do I do?_

"Yeah, who else would I be?" He said nervously.

"So- so you made it back to normal?"

_What is Prussia doing~? Does Germany already know? Should I ask him, or would that give it away? What happened? AHHHHHH This is so confusing! What am I supposed to do?_

"Wait, wait, wait. Germany knows about this whole thing, right?"

"Hai."

_Ohh~ Now it makes sense~ Sort of, anyway..._

"Oh. Then no, I didn't make it back. What happened, anyway? I just passed out in the middle of the hallway and I wake up here."

"I don't know. I guess we've switched again. Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh yeah~! I'm Italy."

"Italy?" This was news to Germany.

"Yeah~ I thought you knew~?"

"No, I knew about Japan, France, and Prussia. Who'd you switch with, then?"

"I used to be switched with Spain~"

"So you're Italy~? We've all body-swapped again~?"

They turned to Spain, who was now awake.

"Hey, amigos. Germany knows about this, right?"

"Yes. Where were you two this whole time?"

"I had to use the bathroom, so Fratello came along with me, but this place is really huge. We sorta got lost~"

"Okay, now that we've all caught up, where are the real France and Prussia?"

"I guess they're with Fratello in the halls somewhere~"

"How did you manage to get lost, anyway?"

"I told you~! This place is huge~"

Germany stood up. "Well, it's been twenty minutes. We should get back to the meeting, but it's important that we find them first. I don't think anyone will notice if I don't call it back to order, anyway. Do you want me to help you look, or should I stay here?"

"Germany~! You should come with us, ve~!"

"All right, let's go."

Japan didn't follow them. "You go ahead. I'm going to see if there's anything England can do about this."

"See you later, Japan~!"

They ventured off to find the missing countries, and Japan approached England, asking for help.

* * *

**Author's Note-** As for when this whole story is going to end, I can't say I know. If you keep liking it, then I'll keep writing, I guess. Good news: School's almost out! As soon as summer break is here, I'll get to update more frequently. Yay~!


	21. Solution Time! Again

**Author's Note-** Heh heh... Um, hi, I guess...

First of all, I would _like_ to explain my absence, but there aren't any excuses. I didn't update. I was lazy. I didn't feel like writing. Blah blah blah, I don't really want to waste your time.

The good news is, school's out! For the past three weeks, almost. Oops, sorry, again...

Enough of my life! Story time. There was confusion last chapter, and I just want to clarify-

Italy is in Prussia's body,

Prussia is in Italy's body,

Spain is in Japan's body,

Japan is in France's body,

Which leaves France in Spain's body.

There. That's done. Also, I may have figured something out. What if, when referring to the body, I would use apostrophes like 'Italy' or 'Spain'?

Which would mean I would be referring to Prussia or France. I would use this no matter who's thinking it is. I'll use it for this chapter, but let me know what you think.

Arghhh, I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore...

Four more things-

One, I apologize that this is kind of all over the place,

Two, sorry for such a long Author's Note,

Three, watch out for Romano's potty mouth,

And four, Thanks for putting up with me! Enjoy~!

* * *

"Excuse me, England-san, I was wondering if you found a way to fix the body switching?"

"Hmm?" England looked up from his daydreaming. He saw France, but he was aware of the whole situation.

"You're Prussia, aren't you?"

"Oh, no, actually. I'm Japan. The five of us passed out about twenty minutes ago. When we woke up, we had all switched around. Do you know why?"

England thought for a moment. "I don't know. Magic can be strange sometimes. It doesn't really have any 'rules'; it can really do whatever it wants. Or maybe the potion is wearing off. I can't give you a definite answer."

Japan listened. "I also have another problem- I used to be in Prussia's body. I couldn't really control my thoughts or what I said to anyone."

"I can't really explain that, either. It could of been the potion, but if no one else was having the same problem, then you were probably just influenced by being in Prussia's body." (His awesomeness is too much for Japan to handle, basically.)

"Okay, then. Last question- Have you found a way to fix this?"

England thought for another moment. "No. The potion I originally gave to you and Italy was supposed to switch you back. How Prussia, Spain, and France got ahold of it, I have no clue. I don't really want to make another one because, well, how should I put it..."

He paused before continuing. "The potion I gave you and Italy- it was meant to cure the spell that was accidentally performed. When the other three interfered, it put their bodies up for switching, too. After that comes what can't be predicted. Pretty much anything could happen at this point. If you pass out again, you might end up in your own body, or still someone else's. I can't tell you how long you'll be in their body, either. It's kind of complicated. It wouldn't be good to try and make another one either- The mix of two potions would be too much for your bodies to handle."

Japan took it all in. He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

* * *

The group of three were just outside the meeting room.

"Wait a second." Germany stopped walking before they got very far. "What if we just called them instead of hunting them down blindly?"

Spain smiled. "Oh yeah~! Why didn't Italy and I think of that before?"

Germany took out his cell phone. "Alright, who should it be?"

"I think you should call Fratello~ We forgot about the phones this morning."

Germany went through his contacts. He never called many of them, but he still had every nation's number just in case of an emergency.

"What the fuck do you want, damn potato eater?"

Romano had Germany's number, too.

"Where did the three of you go? We have a meeting to get back to."

"How the fuck should I know where we are?"

"Just try to get back here."

"DON'T YOU THINK WE'VE FUCKING TRIED THAT?"

"Then we'll come find you. Do you know which way you went when you left?"

"I think it was... right?"

"Alright." Germany started walking and motioned for the other two to follow. "What after that?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Okay, we'll take it from here."

* * *

Romano hung up without saying anything else.

"Was that We- Germany?" Prussia caught himself quickly.

"Si. He's trying to find us."

France was awake as well, walking around with them. "Maybe we should stay here, then. It'd be easier to find us in one place than as a moving target."

Was waking up in Spain's body surprising? Yes. Did he freak out? No.

"I don't need that potato bastard's help. Let's go."

"Aww, Fratello, let's just stay here. If Germany's already left to find us, then we should wait!"

France couldn't tell if Italy had switched back or not. He just went along with it.

"He's right, Roma~!"

Romano didn't have to say anything else. The group of Germany, Italy, and Spain were at the end of the hall.

"The meeting room is right around the corner." Germany said, approaching them.

"Yay~ Germany's here~! Let's go, Fratello~!" Prussia skipped towards Germany, being the best Italy he could.

Germany sighed. "Let's go."

The group of six walked back to the meeting room. They were pretty close, actually, after going in circles for a while.

When they got there, Romano ditched the rest to get some water and sit down. He didn't want to spend any more time with 'Spain', 'Italy', or Germany.

Japan was sitting with England, still discussing the problem.

"So, would it be too much to ask of you to help us switch back?"

"Not at all. Maybe if I found a private room somewhere, I could try something right now. Not a potion, but perhaps there's a spell. We're still on break, though. Germany will probably call the meeting back to order any minute."

Italy, Prussia, France, Spain, and Germany walked over to the two.

"Back already?" Japan looked up.

Italy smiled. "Yep~! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, um-" England noticed Germany was with them. Did he already know?

It was like Germany read his mind. "Well, if you don't need me, I'll leave you to sort this whole thing out."

So that was a yes.

"No, Germany, stay with us! Please~?" Germany saw the sparkle in Italy's currently red eyes.

"Fine."

"We were talking about the whole body switching thing." England answered Italy's question. "If I could find a private room, I might be able to fix this right now. I'm not sure how long it would take, but it's worth a try."

"You're never sure of anything, are you, Angleterre?"

"Shut up."

"What about the meeting?" Spain spoke up. "I know we don't get anything done, but we're still supposed to be here, right?"

"I don't think anyone would notice our absence..." Japan glanced across the room, finding Russia smiling innocently at the Baltics, Greece asleep, and Switzerland continuing to chase after America with his gun.

"Then it's a plan. I always have a small book of basic magic with me for emergencies." England pulled a small, leather book out of his briefcase. "You never know."

"Wait, you're going to guide us around the place, right?" Prussia didn't want to get as lost as Spain and Italy had.

"Of course, now let's go. The sooner we get you all to normal, the better."

The group of England, Italy, Japan, France, Prussia, Spain, and Germany slipped out of the crowded meeting room.

"Let's go upstairs. There's a lesser chance of someone wandering in on us."

After going up the large staircase, the group followed England into a room nearby. He flicked on the lights. A brown carpet, a green couch against the right wall, and a chalkboard across from the door. Along the left wall were two chairs, a small table in between them.

"Perfect." England smiled. "If you would all sit tight for a moment, I can get this ready."

* * *

**Author's Note-** Short chapter, but I plan on updating this week. Seeing how I last updated three weeks ago, I don't know if I can keep those plans...

But thanks for reviews, favorites, all of that. Oh yeah, and thanks for not killing me~!

There was something else I wanted to say, but I forget now. Whatever. Bye~!


End file.
